Artemis and Wally - an unlikely turn of events
by Spitfire77
Summary: Despite a rough start and the unveiling of secrets from Wally's past, he and Artemis inevitebly start to develop an attraction. But just how long can they deny it? Includes a surprise fan favourite!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, sorry for the lack of fluff in these opening chapters but I'm trying to keep Artemis and Wally in character. I'm a sucker for romance though so I promise it will come later on.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy and if you have any questions or suggestions feel free to pm me :)**

Artemis couldn't sleep, the whole 'hero' thing was so new to her. Although glad to escape the maltreatment of the league of shadows, she was finding it so difficult to move on.

At times like these, she took refuge by laying on the couch by the fire in the cave's lounge room. The crackling was soothing and drowned out the sound of rain falling outside.

But just as she entered this zen-like state a disturbing noise interrupted her, "da-da-da-da chhhhh" it was a horrible version of some sort of drum solo performed by none other than Wally West.

"Do you mind," she sat up and moaned.

"wow talk about waking the dead, we do have our own beds you know," Wally said.

"Hilarious, and I assume you're out here to raid the cupboard of all it has?"

"Possibly," he smirked.

"Why do you eat so much? it's off-putting."

"I have a high metabolism okay, I need to replenish my fuels."

Artemis smiled, "ah and i guess that's why Homer Simpson eats so many donuts."

Wally hesitated, he clearly had no reply so he frowned and walked down the hall back to his room.

Artemis layed back down satisfied with her victory over the speedster.

* * *

The next morning Wally walked right to the end of the cave's main corridor, turned left and entered the gym. Robin, who was already inside, saw him come in, "finally, I've been waiting for an hour," he yelled.

Wally smiled, aware of dick's routine of hitting the gym at 6:00 am every morning, "hey I'm here, aren't I?"

"I guess so," Robin laughed, "hey did you hear the news about training tonight?"

Wally started jogging on the treadmill, "nope what's happening?"

"Apparently we're having a sparring lesson."

"Wait so we actually get to fight each other?"

"Pretty much," Robin responded.

"hell yeah what a way to kick off the summer," Wally exclaimed.

"I know right, I finally get to kick your ass, with permission anyway," robin laughed.

"You wish."

After a good 15 minutes on the treadmill at jogging pace, Wally walked to the gym's exit.

"Hey, I don't call that a quality gym session," Robin yelled out.

"Hey It's all I need," Wally yelled back.

* * *

After a suspenseful day, the team watched as the clock finally ticked over to 5:30 pm. Right on cue, black canary entered the combat room.

"I assume you all know what we're doing today so we may as well get into it, I'm going to put you into pairs, this person will be your sparring partner for the session. The pairs will take turns sparring on the combat floor and the rest of you will analyze their technique and performance, got it?"

Everyone nodded. "Okay let's see here, Robin you're with Aqualad, m'gann you're with Zatanna and superboy you can spar with me."

"Everybody got that?"

Robin intervened, "aah I think you forget a pair," he chuckled to himself.

"Aah, how could I forget, Artemis and Wally you guys can spar last," Canary added.

Everyone looked at each other grinning, there was clearly tension between Artemis and Wally and it seemed like this lesson would play an important role in bragging rights for the two. But beyond the surface, Robin and Zatanna had a hunch that the two may have been hiding their true feelings towards each other.

"Oh and don't forget, this is strictly hand to hand combat so no powers," canary reminded them.

Aqualad and Robin were up first, although Robin was quick and accurate with his attacks, Kaldur ultimately overpowered him with a range of precise moves courtesy of his Atlantean background.

Next was m'gann and Zatanna who seemed evenly matched in their lack of experience in hand to hand combat. However, with Black Canary's expertise, they improved drastically.

After that was superboy and Black Canary. Canary had started to give Connor some personal training after she embarrassed him a few weeks before, this meant that they primarily worked on some routine moves.

Lastly was the contest everyone had been waiting for. Artemis looked determined as she walked into the circle, this was her chance to shut up Baywatch for good. Contrary to Artemis, Wally walked into the circle looking calm and collected.

Canary instructed the two to begin, they circled each other until Artemis suddenly started throwing punches one after the other, only for Wally to block each and every one. This continued for several minutes, Artemis would kick or punch and Wally would lift his forearm to deflect it. The rest of the team were confused, Wally had numerous chances to counter-attack but firmly stood his ground.

In an attempt to take the battle to a climax, Black Canary approached the two, "it doesn't look like this is going anywhere so I have a proposition, Wally can use his powers if Artemis has access to a battle staff." Artemis felt like she was the aggressor at the time so she agreed, so did Wally.

The fight restarted with Artemis continuing her previous intensity, swinging at Wally with the staff. This time Wally was getting dangerously close to being struck. Just as he looked as though he'd started to tire, the speedster moved into a blur for a second or two before returning to a still position, oblivious to what had happened Artemis tried a high kick.

Wally blocked it again but this time when Artemis' ankle hit his forearm it was repelled by some sort of force and she was sent flying to the floor while kid remained almost untouched. Now even more infuriated, Artemis got up and turned to her most advanced attack. She took a step then sprung into a double horizontal twist in the air until one of her legs shot out and looked as if it was about to connect with Wally's face. Everyone gasped, black canary definitely didn't teach them that. However Wally simply raised his arm again, unbelievably the same thing happened. An electrical sound could be heard and Artemis was catapulted away from Wally, falling to the ground 10 feet away.

Little did they know but everyone's jaw dropped, even some justice league members had heard the commotion and made their way into the combat room.

After a second or two Artemis got up and walked to her room, she felt humiliated.

On the other hand, Batman approached Wally, "come with me." The redhead had a guilty look on his face as he watched Artemis walk away before Following Batman to the meeting room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, as I said the last chapter I'm sorry for the lack of fluff, but its coming, I promise!**

 **P.s sorry for the punctuation and dialogue, I'm actually writing this after the 15th chapter because I'm going back and editing it but I haven't done these ones yet so just bear with me. The punctuation in the later chapters is way better though.**

It had been an hour since the combat lesson finished and there was still no sign of Wally or Artemis.

The rest of the team sat in the lounge room contemplating what they should do.

Aqualad was the first to break the tension "perhaps I should go talk to artemis"

Robin was quick to reply "if you don't want a chair thrown at your face I suggest you don't"

M'gann agreed "Artemis can be quite… sensitive at times like these, I think it's better if we let her be"

"Yeah she'll talk to us when she's ready" Zatanna added.

Robin turned to the others "is anyone else curious about Wally, I mean he didn't even try to attack Artemis, then he unleashes some sort of new power, and now he's been talking to Batman for a whole hour."

The others didn't know what to say, they were as confused as robin

Aqualad stood up "I'm sure you're all eager for answers but it's important that we respect our fellow team mates privacy, so when they do come back please keep this in mind"

The team nodded and aqualad walked through the kitchen and went out the backdoor, likely going for a swim.

* * *

After another half an hour of anticipation Wally entered robin's room, he knew robin would be excited to see him.

"Dude, what was all that about?" Robin asked enthusiastically

"What do you mean" he replied

"The new power of course! and what did Batman say to you?"

"Dude I showed you it ages ago, remember when I was giving you electric shocks with my finger?"

"So you can create a little bit of static electricity, but what does that have to do with anything?" Robin questioned.

"Well I just increased the scale to produce more with the help of my speed, now I can charge up most of my body"

"So it acts as some sort of shield?" Robin asked

"I guess, I mean tonight was my first time trying it out so I'm not too sure"

Robin replied, "okay so now I get that but what did Batman say?"

"Well I told him everything I just told you, and now he wants to help me develop it I guess."

"No way!" Robin was in disbelief

"Yeah he thinks it could be a great asset in battle"

"Man I envy you," Robin said

"And now you've finally got the edge over Artemis in all the arguments you guys have"

Wally was reminded of his triumph but for some reason felt guilty receiving credit, "yeah but I'm sure artemis will find some way around it" he laughed, "anyway I'd better go see the others."

"Alright man see you later"

Wally walked from robin's room to the lounge room where the others were sitting.

The team bombarded him with questions but this time he just gave vague answers, he wanted to keep the whole thing low key.

Besides his mind was elsewhere, he looked around the room but artemis wasn't there. Despite their perceived hatred of each other and constant bickering, Wally was concerned, what if he had seriously hurt her?

Just as the questions started to die down Batman entered the room "mission room 5 minutes" he said in his monotone voice.

"Sweet" Wally said after hearing the news

"You guys go ahead," Kaldur said "I will inform Artemis and robin"

* * *

Most of the team was waiting for the mission briefing, they knew it must have been important if they were called in at past 10:00 pm.

Artemis entered the room wearing casual clothes with her hair down. Wally felt a sigh of relief but soon wondered why he had been so worried. This was artemis, stubborn, violent, rebellious Artemis. He shouldn't have even cared.

Robin was the last to arrive and Batman started to speak.

"We have received confirmation that a warehouse at the Gotham docks has been involved in the trafficking of Kobra-venom"

"This is a recon mission, observe the area and if it's clear you may search the premises for the venom"

"This will occur at 1 am tomorrow night, be prepared, that is all"

Batman left the room, "short and sweet" Wally smirked.

Everyone left, after such a busy day they were all ready for bed.

* * *

The night had finally arrived, m'gann flew the team to Gotham on the bio ship. On the way, they discussed the plan. Aqualad took charge "m'gann you will watch the area from above in the bioship, make sure you have a clear view of the whole site, Zatanna and superboy you will take a direct approach in stealth mode making your way to the main entrance, robin and I will search the back of the premises for a door, Artemis and Wally you will take the side entrance along the water edge."

"You will make your way to these positions when we split up after landing at the drop and rendezvous point."

"We are here, good luck"

The team got out of the bio ship and m'gann flew back up to patrol from the skies in camouflage mode.

Artemis and Wally immediately started walking to the right towards the water's edge.

After 10 minutes of silent walking, they were approaching the warehouse, there were thousands of shipping containers stacked on top of each other and the pair had to walk between the last row of them and the water.

Artemis who lead Wally, saw the main entrance of the warehouse, "what now" she said, there was no reply.

She looked back to see that Wally had collapsed on the ground.

Before she could figure out what was happening artemis was thrown into the air and pinned against a second story shipping container.

She couldn't move and could only watch as a girl with pink glowing hands walked towards kid's unconscious body, she had a briefcase in her right hand.

She put down the briefcase and kneeled down next to Kid Flash "Oh Wally still getting into trouble I see" the mysterious girl said.

She stood up and walked straight past Artemis who was still pinned in the air, as she entered the darkness of the docks where the heroes had just come from Artemis was released and fell to the ground landing on her hip and one of her arms.

She lay in pain in front of the same container and could only wait for help.

 **Please review! I'm keen for any constructive criticism or feedback, thanks**

 **p.s does anyone know who the new character is?**


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis sat leaning against the shipping container with her hand reaching across to hold her hip.

Her vision was blurry but she could make out the figure of someone in the distance.

She then heard the faint sound of them saying "guys they're over here"

As the person came closer the image came into focus, it was m'gann.

Artemis was relieved to see the familiar face,

"Hang in there Artemis" m'gann said.

The archer hated being treated like this and argued that she was fine but the team had to take precautions.

Superboy soon came over, picked her up and carried her to a stretcher on the bioship.

The same was done for Wally who was put down on a stretcher beside Artemis. She glanced over to see his unconscious, lifeless body.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't worried.

On arrival back at the mountain Artemis was checked out by black canary and looked to have some bone bruising on the right side of her body which she had taped up.

But there seemed to be no explanation for Wally's condition, he was perfectly healthy, it was like he had been knocked out but there were no physical injuries to justify this. Both of them were taken to the medical bay for the night in the hope that Artemis would recover and Wally would wake up.

* * *

It was almost 2:00 am that night but Artemis couldn't sleep. As she had many times before she went to lay on the couch by the fire, this time limping from the medical bay.

Artemis finally found comfort, but almost on cue someone was walking down the hall to disturb her.

Wally, alive and well, froze as he saw Artemis staring back at him from the couch.

"do you just wait here to judge me?" he asked

"No! And seriously you're not even going to ask what happened?" she replied

"Well I'm assuming it was my fault and you're going to abuse me, so no"

"You really don't remember anything?" She asked again

"Should I?" he questioned

Artemis lost it "Wally! You just collapsed! And then this girl with magical powers threw me into a shipping container for god's sake"

Wally didn't know what to say "maybe all you're criticism on my eating meant I had depleted energy stores and that's why I collapsed"

Artemis was furious "oh please I know there's something going on"

Wally replied "what are you talking about?"

"The girl, She knew your name! You're real name!

"You were probably just hearing things or maybe she heard one of us say it" Wally pleaded.

Artemis couldn't take it anymore, she got up and looked at him "I'm not going to forget this" she snarled before heading back to her own room.

* * *

The next morning Batman heard of Wally's awakening and approached him in the kitchen.

"Kid flash combat room now" he said.

Wally swiftly followed the orders.

Once there he was shown a bunch of targets and dummies "show me this new ability" Batman said.

Although a bit reluctant Wally moved into a blur for around five seconds before becoming still.

He focused on a target and lifted his right arm.

He took a deep breath and then a streak of electricity escaped his hand.

The target was left with smoke coming off it.

Batman stood silent before saying "dismissed" turning and walking out the door.

* * *

While this was going on artemis decided she was going to get to the bottom of the mystery.

She found robin in the computer room typing all sorts of codes.

"Hey robin" she said

"Artemis how are you feeling" his eyes didn't leave the screen.

"Never been better" she replied

"And what brings you here?" Robin asked

Artemis took a deep breath "okay don't tell anyone I told you this but you know that girl I told you and the team about, the one that attacked me last night? well… she knew Wally's secret identity"

Robin looked up at her "interesting, and?"

"Well I was just wondering if you knew who this might be, you know, being Wally's best friend and all"

Robin turned his chair to face Artemis "let's see, a villain or thug who knows Wally's real name. It's unlikely they were a villain when they found out his identity so they probably knew him personally before becoming a criminal"

Artemis had to admit, robin was extremely intelligent "So ah, do you think you might know who it is" she asked

"Before I say anything more, this is strictly for the well-being of the team, right?

"Of course" Artemis replied

"Okay because I may be betraying Wally's trust by telling you this, but if it's for the greater good I suppose it's the right thing to do" robin was reluctant but decided to close the door to the computer room.

"Well… there is one person I can think of with… that… potential, Wally did have a girlfriend, it was some friend that he had known his whole life who he apparently started dating."

"I'm not certain on the whole story but something bad definitely happened a couple of years ago, No one saw them together again after that" robin looked at the ground "to be completely honest with you, I don't think Wally has ever been the same"

Artemis was shocked by the story, she really had no idea that this had even happened.

"Do you know who she was or what she looked like" She asked

Robin searched his memory "not clear on the name but I did see them together once sitting on a park bench in Gotham, possibly a pale face, dark eyes, oh and of course… her hair was almost pink coloured."

Artemis was starting to become even more interested, she felt a theory starting to form, she just needed to prove it.

She turned to robin, he almost looked guilty, like he had betrayed Wally "thanks robin" Artemis said

"I've been avoiding this for too long" Robin said "I didn't want to get involved but hopefully you can shed some light on the whole thing."

Artemis Walked out of the small, dark room. She had work to do.

 **hope you enjoyed the third chapter! Please message or review if you think I need to make changes, I'm still learning to do this! Anyway see you after the next chapter ?**


	4. Chapter 4

A few days had passed since any action had occurred and the team was growing restless.

Artemis was walking through the hall hoping to find Zatanna when she noticed the door to the computer room was opened slightly.

She looked around making sure the coast was clear before smoothly moving in and closing it behind her.

She sat down and clicked through a few files until she found what she was looking for, the criminal profiles.

narrowing down her search to females and magical powers she scrolled through the list, but her villain wasn't there.

Just as she was about to try again the speaker system echoed through the mountain with Batman's voice "everyone to the mission room in 5 minutes". She closed the tab and quickly left the room.

* * *

Once everyone was present in the mission room Batman started "it seems your numerous raids on Kobra-venom warehouses have finally paid off. We have managed to piece together information which leads us to believe we know where the the operation is being carried out from."

"Due to this teams hard work and persistence the league has decided to give you the task of taking it down"

"Heavily protected shipping routes that we have been able to trace place the operation in Qurac"

"Due to any technology being picked up by scanners you will hike through the jungle for 3 days to to reach the base"

"Only take essentials, any electronic devices are prohibited for this mission. Black canary will provide you with further information and accompany you to the drop off point, you leave tomorrow morning, dismissed."

As everyone left the room Wally and Robin high fived "road trip" they yelled

They followed up with all their plans "dude We are SO making smoars"

"Yes, and we're definitely taking the new football"

The others stared in confusion, "You do realise this is a mission Baywatch" Artemis said

Wally replied "I know but who said we couldn't have a little fun on the way".

"Just make sure I don't have to save your ass again" Artemis said before walking away.

Everyone went to their rooms to pack for the morning.

* * *

Robin sat in his room contemplating what weapons to take until Zatanna walked in "Hey Rob" she said, "hey zee" he replied, "what's up".

"Well I was just thinking, this mission could be the perfect time for us to play matchmaker for Wally and Artemis"

"Not sure this is the best time for that zee, I mean haven't you noticed that they've been arguing even more than usual, maybe they're not meant for each other after all"

"All the more reason to point them in the right direction" Zatanna said "Oh come on robin, it'll be fun"

"...Fine I'll help you out"

"Yes, thanks rob your the best" Zatanna left robin's room, the compliment leaving him red in the face"

* * *

The morning had arrived and after a 4 hour flight in the bioship the team had arrived at the drop point.

Black Canary gave them their last minute instructions "well this is it, now I know the task may seem simple but where you're going is extremely dangerous so stick to the route and be careful"

The team nodded, "good luck" she said before boarding the bioship to fly back.

Aqualad took charge examining the surroundings and the map "we are to follow this track on the right for now" "try to stay quiet and do not lose contact with the rest of the group", "let's go"

About midway through the first day Zatanna noticed robin walking at the back of the pack, she dropped back from Artemis and m'gann to talk to him "I have a plan" she said "I'll talk to you tonight after we make camp, alright". Robin replied "I hope you know you're doing zee", zatanna smiled and caught back up with the others.

The route had taken the team from the previously vast terrain into some sort of jungle and the sun was starting to go down"

Aqualad noticed this and decided they should stop, "we haven't much daylight left, we shall make camp here for the night" he said.

Everyone nodded and starting unpacking their tents, everyone was paired up except for Artemis who volunteered to camp solo.

The team was set up in a nice clear area where they could all see each other, clearly aqualad had picked this spot especially.

The sun was almost completely gone now and zatanna looked at robin before suggesting that the team should get a fire going.

She nudged robin "ah yeah, hey Wally why don't you and Artemis go collect some firewood" he said

"Aww man with h-" Wally couldn't finish. "I think that would be a great idea" aqualad said to Wally.

"Fine" he muttered.

Wally and Artemis walked through the bush a fair way until they found another clear area with sticks scattered around on the ground.

In silence they started picking them up.

They were midway through their gathering when suddenly a silhouette jumped out of one of the surrounding trees "ah just my luck" it was the same girl from the shipping yard "my old friend and the archery girl".

Artemis turned around instantly "you" she said

She then charged at the the girl, but once again she was forced to the ground by a simple hand movement from the villain.

Artemis got up but this time stood her ground , the opponent was simply to powerful.

Wally stood still, his eyes were red. "What do you want jinx? If it's me just do it, but please don't hurt my friends.

"Oh Wally, always the hero. It's not like I want to do this but I don't have much choice when you keep interfering." "This is your official warning, leave this place or next time I won't be so kind"

She threw some sort of spherical object before disappearing into the night.

Wally looked at the bomb shaped item which was now starting to disperse a pink gas. Suddenly he felt dizzy, and as he fell to the ground the last thing he managed to get out was "Artemis".


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing artemis noticed was that the gas didn't seem to affect her. Whilst confused by this she didn't hesitate to approach Kid flash who laid unconscious a few meters away. She couldn't believe that she had let this happen again. maybe Wally was right all along, maybe she didn't belong.

Without any communication, all artemis could do was carry Wally back to the campsite.

After a long, hard walk she stumbled past the last few trees until finally arriving. M'gann saw her come out of the jungle with Wally in her arms "oh my god artemis", "robin come over here Wally's hurt!" She said

Robin was there instantly "Artemis what happened?"

"It was the girl again, she used some sort of gas to knock Wally out" Artemis replied

"So he's just unconscious?" Robin asked

"I think so" she said

"Okay lay him down over here beside the fire pit, it's the flattest spot".

Artemis did as she was told.

M'gann and Zatanna stood by her making sure she was okay but the archer couldn't take her mind off of what happened.

whilst superboy got the fire going artemis explained the incident to the rest of the team. However she left out the personal parts between the girl and Wally.

It had become dark outside and the fire was the only thing producing light for the team. Wally was still unconscious and had been moved into his tent. The commotion had died down and artemis knew she had to talk with robin in private.

She signalled him over to a spot on the side of the campsite which was barely lit.

"What's up" robin said

"Her name is jinx" artemis replied

"Who? The girl?"

"Yeah and Wally knew it, he knew her"

Robin looked at the ground then at artemis "this is bad", "now we know that Wally is definitely interacting with a criminal"

Artemis agreed "yeah and I think it's the girl you told me about"

"What makes you think that" robin asked

"The pink hair, the pale skin and ...the way he talked to her, it was like they had history, bad history"

"Okay this is serious, I think it should remain between us, at least until we confront Wally"

Artemis agreed, robin began to leave but then turned around "oh I almost forgot, because of the attack the others and I are going to take shifts keeping watch" "Wally can't stay in our tent by himself unconscious so he's going to be staying in yours" he fled before artemis had a chance to argue.

"Robin! Get back here you brat!"

Superboy moved Wally into Artemis' tent, while this was happening the others were sitting around the fire. Zatanna was talking to artemis "So… Wally's staying in your tent tonight?" Zatanna smirked

"Apparently" artemis glared over at robin "he'll probably wake up and hit me in the face or something" She continued

"You know you guys would make a cute couple"

"Who? me and Baywatch? You've got to be kidding, he's so… so… argh he's so Wally.

"Whatever, I wanna get some rest before my shift, see ya in the morning artemis " Zatanna said, she walked away smiling knowing that Artemis had nothing bad to say about Wally at all.

Artemis also went to bed, but she on the other hand found a red headed speedster in her tent.

She couldn't help but smile, he was going to be okay.

The next morning robin went around waking everyone up.

"artemis time to get up", he yelled at her tent

There was no answer

He then unzipped it and looked inside

Artemis laid on her side of the tent while Wally was resting his head on her shoulder.

Robin said to himself "Well this is an interesting turn of events".

 **Sorry about the short chapter, I though it was a nice spot to stop.**

 **hey didn't anyone else realise that young justice has been added to the Australian Netflix!**

 **anyway as always hope you like it, and all feedback is welcome ?**


	6. Chapter 6

Wally woke up dazed and confused, he looked around squinting before realising where he was. His eyes grew large and he moved as slowly as possible towards the tent door. He gradually unzipped it before creeping out.

On exit he took a breath of fresh air, thankful he hadn't woken up the girl who he previously lay next to.

Once out of the tent Wally noticed that the sun was already up and he could see robin with his arms crossed talking with aqualad in the distance.

He sped over and didn't hold back

"Dudeeeeee, why the hell did I just wake up next to artemis. If I hadn't woken up first I may not be alive right now."

Robin raised an eyebrow "that's all your worried about? Not what actually happened last night?"

"I'm guessing some sort of fight and blah blah blah, now why was I put in a tent with Her?" Wally replied

"Look it was the only way, I'll tell you everything on today's hike"

"Fineeee" Wally said

* * *

Robin had informed Wally of everything that had happened the night.

Despite suggestions that he should thank artemis for carrying him back to camp,he stayed well away from her.

Robin told artemis not to tell anyone about what jinx said hoping that it was just a tactic to scare them off.

So once again the team continued on their hike.

* * *

After a tension filled walk it was starting to get dark and the team were almost at the next campsite.

They were deep in the jungle when the trees started to rustle around them, suddenly the sound of feet hitting the ground could be heard all around.

they were now surrounded by several villains and shadows.

They had dropped out of the trees and caught the team off guard. first it was Cheshire who landed right in front of them and smiled "Well well well if it isn't the sidekicks themselves, we did warn you"

Also present was captain boomerang, icicle junior, a henchman juiced up on Kobra venom and lots of shadows.

Last to drop down was jinx.

Wally noticed straight away and the pair didn't take their eyes off one another while Cheshire teased the young heroes.

Everyone knew what was about to happen and superboy was the first to engage, he was sick of the talking. He leapt over to the kobra venom filled henchman. The rest followed suit, Kid Flash was about to approach jinx when a boomerang hit him from the side drawing him in another direction. This meant Artemis was now in jinx's line of sight.

"Finally my chance to finish you off" jinx said.

The team were doing reasonably well in all of the individual fights and the villains were looking for a way to end the battle.

The only mismatch seemed to be jinx who overpowered Artemis easily.

Robin was fighting Cheshire and had knocked one of her blades onto the ground, whilst this had gone unnoticed by almost everyone jinx saw it as her chance to make a final blow.

She gestured her hand towards the blade and it glowed pink.

Suddenly it was flying through the air towards artemis.

But before it hit her a blur took place and Artemis wasn't sure what had happened.

That was until she saw Wally stumbling and falling to the ground on her left.

He had ran in front of Artemis and now the blade was in his stomach.

Cheshire yelled "it's over, let's get out of here"

Artemis just stood in shock, all the sounds of panic around her were drowned out by what she had just witnessed. All she could see was Wally's unconscious body which quickly became invisible behind the rest of her swarming team mates.

Amongst the panic Robin carried out the emergency protocol, code red and blue.

In a matter of minutes super man landed at the site, picked up Wally and flew him back to the mountain.

The team didn't know what to do.

* * *

It was now around 9:00PM at night and during a period of tension and worry aqualad addressed the team.

"Our presence in this area has been identified, we are no longer safe here. We will hike back on the last two routes we took, at the end of this we will be picked up by the bioship. Only back at the mountain will we be informed of kid flash's condition. We leave in in fifteen minutes.

The team lacked any sign of life when listening to aqualad.

Added to their pain was that they had to hike the whole last trip back after just arriving.

It was now completely dark And with only the moon and some torches as a guide they started walking the way they came.

Aqualad was at the front with robin behind, then was M'gann who had began to cry and so superboy held her hand.

Next was Zatanna and at the back, still in shock was Artemis

* * *

The walk the team were now on felt like the longest but after 5 hours or so they were at the camp.

Straight away artemis set up her tent, grabbed her things, went inside and zipped up the door.

She sat down and put her head in her hands, she was so overwhelmed, something she had never experienced before.

Artemis was usually the strong one in these situations so her actions were noticed by the others.

Robin was scared, never could he have prepared himself for something so serious happening to Wally. Despite this he knew that the team needed each other right now.

He looked around, Zatanna was taking care of m'gann on a log around the campfire place who hadn't stopped crying since the hike. superboy and aqualad were talking, probably about the incident itself.

There was only one person left, Artemis. He hadn't seen her since she went in her tent when they arrived.

Robin knew what he had to do.

He walked over to the archers tent which lie just in front of the trees. He said from outside "Artemis, can I come in?" There was no answer.

He decided to go in anyway, he unzipped the door and found Artemis with her legs tucked in to her chest and watering eyes.

Robin immediately took a seat beside her and started talking "Artemis it's okay, he's going to be okay."

Artemis only started crying "why did he do it robin?he saved my life. after everything I've ever said to him, he saved my life".


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys! I have good news: so this is the longest chapter yet and its personally my favorite, also I've now started writing on my computer so hopefully my punctuation is way better.**

 **okay so this is where i imagined the story going but i haven't really thought about whats next so your welcome to make suggestions.**

 **just a teaser, in the next few chapters there will be some major fluff though haha.**

 **anyway, i hope you guys enjoy.**

The team had eventually completed their last hike back to the bioship and were now travelling back to the cave. They were still recovering from their battle with the shadows and had been deprived of sleep due to the changed times of their hikes. They weren't in the best shape to say the least. In the bioship they all sat emotionless, just hoping for a miracle.

On arrival back at the mountain the team instinctively headed straight to the medical bay where they knew wally was, only to be stopped by Batman. He knew the team were struggling and spoke to them in the most understanding way possible "Team, Kid Flash's condition is still unknown, I assure you that when Black Canary has any news you will be the first to know. In the mean time I suggest you get cleaned up."

Adamant not to leave their friend the whole team, except Artemis, collapsed into chairs you would find in any regular hospital, they were in the hallway where the medical bay was. It seemed as though they wouldn't leave until they knew the fate of their team mate.

Artemis on the other hand went straight to her room and closed the door behind her.

four hours had passed and the teenagers were now all fast asleep outside the medical bay.

After not being seen for almost 6 hours black canary emerged from the opposite room. She quietly got Aqualad's attention without waking up the others and instructed him to come into the medical bay.

Once in the room they could speak freely, "Kaldur, time is of the essence here. The blade that was lodged in Wally's stomach was laced with jelly fish toxin. It's been shutting down his major organs but until now I've been able to keep them functioning. The toxin, however, isn't waring off and soon his whole body could shut down for good. I just contacted the league who informed me of your immunity to Jellyfish toxin. Kaldur, the only way to save wally may be to inject some of your blood into his body."

Aqualad responded immediately without hesitation "I will do it".

Another 3-4 hours had passed and the blood transfusion was complete. The team was asleep and hadn't even noticed Aqualad's absence.

Black Canary and aqualad walked back into the hallway where they found and woke up the team.

Black canary began speaking to the team who looked dazed "Wally's stable, the blade didn't do too much damage but it was laced with jelly fish toxin which was shutting down his organs. Luckily, I was able to inject some of Aqualad's blood into wally to minimise the effects of the toxin"

Robin was the first and possibly the only one able to speak, "when will he be awake?" he asked. Black canary replied "its hard to know but hopefully within the next few days."

with little to no energy left Robin smiled for the first time in what seemed like days, he was finally at peace and so he closed his eyes. The rest of the team followed in a similar manner, not even able to move to their rooms.

Black canary looked at Aqualad who still stood beside her "thank you Kaldur" she said. "anything for a team mate" he replied.

* * *

Robin woke up disorientated but soon saw the rest of the team asleep beside him and realized where he was. Once again, the sense of relief that this best friend was okay overcame him. Robin looked at the team once more, there was a noticeable absence, Artemis.

Robin got up out of his seat, his muscles ached and his head hurt but he made his way to Artemis' room. Once there he knocked on the door, there was no answer. It seemed to be becoming a common thing. He opened the door but saw no sign of her.

* * *

Batman spoke to Black Canary in the mission room, "I am worried about this team, their reaction to the possible loss of a team mate was far to extreme". "Bruce, they're just kids. It was completely normal for them to react in that way" Canary replied. Batman continued "and what of wally, the discovery of his new ability makes him more valuable to this team. Should he really be throwing himself in front of other people?" "I don't think that's a part of wally you can take away" said Dinah. Batman nodded and walked out of the mission room followed by black canary.

Robin saw Canary exit the room, "hey Dinah, have you seen Artemis?", "Yeah, Artemis left for Gotham this morning, she said she had some things to take care of," Dinah replied. Robin looked puzzled "oh… well did you at least tell her that Wally was okay?" "yeah, after that she left in a hurry" Dinah said. Robin was now suspicious, what was more important than being around the team after such a serious incident? Black Canary looked back at him "Robin I know you're just looking out for your team mates but take a look at yourself. You're bruised, you're battered and you haven't even changed out of your suit. Please go and get cleaned up". Robin knew she was right, his investigation into Artemis' odd behavior would have to wait.

* * *

After the team had each been taken care of medically, it was really just like any other day at mount justice. M'gann and superboy baked cookies for when wally woke up, well Superboy tried. Aqualad analysed where the mission went wrong and Zatanna played chess with Captain Marvel who was keeping the team company in their time off. Robin sat in his room, deep in thought about Artemis' response to Wally's courageous act both on the mission and that day.

It was now 12:30 AM and Artemis arrived at the mountain through the zeta beam. After spending the whole day in Gotham, she was craving a snack and so walked straight to the kitchen. Upon entry she noticed someone lying on the couch, she walked into the lounge room for a better look. There, in a hospital gown, on the couch lay wally west fast asleep. Artemis gathered that she was the first one to see him but didn't want to cause a fuss. She went back into the kitchen, grabbed a packet of Oreos and then went to her room down the end of the main hallway.

* * *

Robin woke up from the best sleep he'd had in a while, immediately he heard talking in the lounge room and he knew the voice anywhere, it was wally. He got up, put on some clothes and ran down to the lounge. Wally saw Robin run into the room with a huge smile on his face, he met him with a warm embrace, "Dude you're alive!" said Robin. Wally winced "dude stitches here", Robin let go of his friend, "oh sorry", they both laughed. Among Wally's welcoming Artemis entered the room unnoticed, she had barely talked to anyone after the incident.

It was now 10:00AM and the team were wondering how they could spend the day. The forecast predicted storms all day so M'gann made a suggestion "Hey why don't we stay in and watch some movies? "That's a great idea" exclaimed Robin. Zatanna agreed "yeah and I'll make hot chocolate for everyone." Superboy and Aqualad shared a similar facial expression but after seeing the smile on Wally's face they agreed to take part.

It had now begun to rain outside and everyone lounged on the couches ready to watch a movie of Wally's choice, well almost everybody. Robin noticed Artemis walking to the back door of the cave so he got off the couch and caught up with her. "Hey Artemis where are you going?" asked Robin, Artemis turned and looked at him "I'm going for a run". "But Artemis… Its raining pretty heavy outside… and its our day off" said Robin. "Ill be fine" she said before pressing the button which opened the door. She threw her hood over her head and ran out into the forest.

Robin re-joined the others, "hey where's Artemis?" Zatanna asked. Robin didn't know what to say "ahh she just had some things to do, just start the movie without her, she should be here soon." Zatanna nodded and started the movie. Wally could tell Robin was lying, "what's Artemis really doing" he wondered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter has taken so long!**

 **So i had been wondering heaps how to sort of make 'first contact' between Artemis and Wally and i think I've finally found a way to do it with out changing the types of characters they are. Anyway chapter sort of sets up the next one which is gonna be full of fluff haha.**

 **hope you guys enjoy!**

 **P.S. sorry for the grammar of this chapter i only proof read like once**

Artemis battled through the rain and wind determinedly, everyone else was at the cave watching movies but she needed some time on her own to think, so she had gone out running.

After enduring the harsh conditions for around 20 minutes or so she detoured from the trail on to a smaller one on her left. It seemed to have only been used a few times but the archer looked as though she knew where she was going. A few moments later the trail took her out of the forest and onto a grassy bank which overlooked the ocean. The area seemed to be protected from the wind and she could finally breathe a sigh of relief. Artemis sat down on the hill and looked out over the ocean.

* * *

Back at the cave everyone was enthralled by the Tv screen, well almost everyone. Robin was worried about Artemis, which was fair enough because she had run out into the forest in what was almost torrential weather. Robin, however was the only one to see it and therefore felt responsible. It was apparent to the whole team that Kid Flash's heroic act had rattled Artemis, but Robin and Zatanna had a hunch that the effect may have been different to what everyone thought.

* * *

After taking the time to reflect, Artemis was now convinced that she had regained control over her emotions. She turned to head back to the mountain, only to realize that the sun had already set and it was dark. "perfect" she thought to herself. Using only the moonlight and her knowledge of the forest trails, Artemis managed to find her way back to the cave.

She arrived back at the mountain well after 12:00AM, but before going to bed there was something she had to do. Artemis bypassed the lounge, walked down the hallway and stopped at a room she previously hoped she would never have to. She knocked quietly. Wally groaned, "Robin how many times do I have to tell you, I don't want to hear your conspiracy theories in the middle of the night!" He opened the door and saw Artemis standing there with wet, messy hair and in drenched clothes, "oh… Artemis… It's you"

Artemis took a deep breath, "Look, thanks for saving my life or whatever"

Wally was dumbstruck, "ahhh… you're welcome"

Artemis replied, "okay, well bye then"

"yeah, bye", wally said.

Artemis knew it wasn't pretty, but she had done it nonetheless. She then grabbed some clothes from her room and went to the bathroom for a shower.

Wally on the other hand had closed the door behind Artemis and couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

If there was one thing Wally loved, it was the scent of freshly cooked Bacon and Eggs in the morning. He jumped out of bed, threw on some sweat pants, a Flash T-shirt and strolled down the hallway ready to test the limits of his stomach. The rest of the team were already gathered around the main dining table with M'gann hovering plates of food over to it from the kitchen.

Wally was about to sit down, "Yes let's get this going, I'm starving!" But little did he know Robin and Zatanna had something planned. Robin approached him, "Hey Wally I think Artemis is in the forest shooting some arrows, can you go get her? You know, being the fastest one of us and all." Wally wasn't going to argue with that logic, "Yeah sure Rob, you better leave me some food though" he joked as he walked towards the cave's backdoor. The speedster continued to walk out the door assuming Artemis wouldn't be too far away.

Although the sun was up, it was a crisp morning. Wally wandered through the forest around mount justice looking for Artemis. He was starting to regret not asking robin specifically where she was. He tried to remember which direction Artemis walked in all those times she went out the backdoor. now that he thought about it, he realised that she came out here a lot. A few minutes later Wally saw a clearing in the distance and could hear the sound of Arrows being released.

Once at the clearing, Wally was amazed to see a whole archery range setup, how did he never know this was here? Artemis was standing on the same side as wally, aiming at one of the targets which were on the opposite side. Wally walked to his left to approach her, but rather than opening with one of his usual snarky comments he simply said "Hey Artemis, we're all having breakfast now if you wanna come eat?"

Artemis turned to wally, not even startled that he was now there, "I guess" she replied.

Wally watched as Artemis put her arrows in her quiver, and then threw it over her shoulder. The two walked back to the cave in silence.

When they came through the cave backdoor together Zatanna shot Robin a look with wide eyes and eyebrows raised.

Wally again sat down to eat, "yes, finally" he said, only to be interrupted by Batman who had just entered the dining area.

"Team, I trust you have enjoyed your time off but it's time for your next mission, everyone to the mission room now."

Wally scrunched up his face "aww man when can a guy get the chance to eat around here?"

* * *

Everyone followed Batman into the mission room where Black Canary was already waiting and he started "Recently there have been several disappearances on an island resort off the coast of Florida", "you will investigate the Island". "Black Canary will give you the full run down now." Batman walked out and Black canary took his place in front of the team.

"Yes, as Batman said you will be travelling to Tivoli island to investigate these disappearances." "Your instructions are to act as guests as to not raise suspicion, so pack everything you would for a regular …holiday." "I'm sure you're all thinking the same thing and yes this mission has been purposely chosen to aid in your mental recovery from the last mission, however if you do find the reason behind these disappearances you have permission to engage." "you leave first thing tomorrow morning so get packing."

As soon as Black Canary left the mission room Wally and Robin rejoiced, "dude, Tivoli island!" Wally said. Robin replied with the same enthusiasm, "I know! Tivoli island has the biggest water park in the northern hemisphere!" Wally's eyes lit up, "We gotta pack Man, this is gonna be so epic."

Wally and Robin raced to their rooms to pack in a matter of seconds. The rest of the team watched the whole thing happen in amazement.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, so the time has come**

 **My favorite chapter yet, and it's a long one!**

 **By the way i know the formality is a bit different but i thought it was the most reasonable way for Artemis and Wally to 'come together' (no spoilers).**

 **Also sorry about the punctuation and grammar, it was a bit rushed because i just really wanted to write and share this chapter with you guys!**

 **thanks, hope you enjoy!**

The team all sat in a van which was at the mountain's entrance, everyone was there except wally who was frantically getting last minute things. He ran out to the van almost out of breath, "I think I've got everything now."

"great, now lets just hope we make the plane", Robin joked.

"hey, wait for me", Captain Marvel yelled as he also ran over to the van

"hold on, Captain Marvel's coming as well?" Superboy asked.

"I sure am, strictly for league purposes of course", he replied.

Superboy rolled his eyes.

M'gann spoke to the others, "great I think that's everyone, I'm so excited about visiting one of earth's famous amusement parks." Dinah started driving, she was taking the team to Ivy Town Airport where they would fly to Tivoli island.

* * *

The drive only took an hour so they arrived at 9:00 AM, Dinah dropped them off at the terminal where they all got their bags out of the trunk and went inside. The flight was boarding at 9:20 AM so they hurried through bag drop and the security check.

Once at the gate, Robin and Zatanna shared a look and then Robin started handing everyone their plane tickets, "okay: Megan D2, Kaldur D3, Wally E1, Zatanna D4, Artemis E2, Connor D1 and Billy E3 and I'm D5

No one really knew where their seats were from the numbers so everyone boarded the plane unaware of Robin and Zatanna's meddling.

* * *

Wally was the first to find his seat which was next to a window. Artemis looked at the seat number on her ticket and realized that it was next to wally, "of course", she thought to herself. Wally immediately noticed Artemis sit down next to him but he tried to act casually by looking over her and at where everyone else was sitting, interestingly Robin had seated himself next to Zatanna.

* * *

The plane had just taken off and Zatanna spoke to Robin, "do you think anything's gonna happen between them?" She asked.

Robin replied, "not on the plane but as long as we keep making them spend time together something's bound to happen eventually."

"So, we get to do this for the whole holiday?" Zatanna asked.

"Yep, and I've got a few tricks up my sleeve if they need any extra incentive", Robin said.

"Yay!" Zatanna squealed.

* * *

The team had been flying for 4 hours and their destination was now in view, Wally looked out the window to see a tropical island full of roller-coasters and water-slides. "Someone pinch me", he said.

Artemis pinched his arm. "Owww", Wally complained.

"Hey, you insisted", Artemis smiled.

Wally had been trying to ignore Artemis the whole flight, but now he was forced to look at her. There she sat, hair down, legs crossed and reading a magazine. Wally couldn't take his eyes off of her, at least until she asked "what are you looking at dork?" He quickly turned his attention back to the sight out the window.

* * *

Once the plane landed on the island everyone collected their bags and exited the Terminal. Dinah had told them they would be driving from the airport to their resort but there were no cars in sight.

"So… what now?" Wally asked.

"That's what", Robin pointed at a convoy of golf carts coming down the road.

"No way! Dibs driving one!" Wally exclaimed

"Dude the employees here drive them", Robin replied.

"Yeah and I wouldn't trust your driving anyway", Zatanna joked.

Everyone laughed. "someone's been spending too much time with Robin", Wally muttered.

Once the Golf carts pulled up, the Team were designated three by the manager.

Wally threw his bags onto the back of one and got in the front next to the driver. "Come on Rob get in this one and we'll go."

Robin replied "Alright we'll take Artemis as well, I'll just help Kaldur sign off for these and be back in a second."

Artemis put her bags on the back of the golf cart and sat in the back, once again she found herself in Wally's company.

Robin was walking back to the Cart. "Hey, where's your bags?" Yelled wally. Robin had a huge grin on his face, once there he hit the back of the cart twice, "See you later guys."

"Wait, what?" Wally yelled at Robin but it was too late, the Golf cart had already taken off.

Wally and Artemis' cart drove on small roads among all the palm trees and amusements. There was an awkward silence, partly because of what had happened between them recently but also because Wally was in utter astonishment of what was around him.

* * *

It was no surprise that when they arrived at the Resort Wally's jaw dropped, there were dozens of pools each surrounded with 5 or 6 bungalows.

The other carts pulled up alongside Wally and Artemis' and the bell boy took everyone's luggage to their own personal pool area.

Kaldur went to the front desk to check in while the others stood in the main building discussing what they were going to do first.

Wally couldn't contain himself "I'm thinking water slides today and rollercoasters tomorrow, but what about all the food, when will I fit that in? and we have to go to the that massive pool in the middle of the island, but I also need at least 2 hours at the buffet each morning, and what about shopping, when will I do that?"

"Slow down Wally", Zatanna said "why don't we just focus on what we're doing right now?"

Robin agreed, "Yeah let's just unpack first."

Once Kaldur had all the bungalow keys everyone walked along a series of bridges which went over other pools until they reached their own. Their circular pool had five bungalows around it, each with two beds. The bungalow situation was: Conner and Kaldur, Wally and Robin, M'gann and Zatanna while Artemis and Billy got their own.

* * *

Once the team had unpacked they made a group decision to go to the beach.

Everything was in walking distance from the resort so it only took minutes for the team to arrive. Along the back of the beach were dozens of lounge chairs which the team took the time to relax on, except Wally, Robin and Billy who were already in line for something called the black hole.

After around 20 minutes of sun bathing Artemis spoke to Zatanna, "Hey Zee I'm gonna head to the change rooms and put on my swim suit".

Zatanna smiled, "okay I'll be there in a bit."

Zatanna watched Artemis walk over to the change rooms which were further up the beach. Once she was certain Artemis couldn't see her she got up and ran over to the bottom of a slide that Wally, Robin and Billy were endlessly riding. Wally shot out the bottom of the steep slide and was about to line up again until Zatanna caught him, "Oh hey Wally, that's funny Artemis was just saying that she could go down those slides into the ocean way faster than you." She pointed at two slides which went off one of the small cliffs and into the ocean.

"oh yeah, we'll see about that. Where is she?" Wally asked.

Zatanna replied "Um I think she's outside the change rooms."

Wally walked over to the change rooms and saw Artemis coming out in a green bikini.

He walked up to her "okay, you versus me on the Twin Ocean Racer now."

"Wha…", but before Artemis could respond Wally had taken her by the arm and was pulling her over to the slide.

* * *

Zatanna waited for Robin and Billy to come down the same slide, as they came out she yelled to Robin, "Rob, I think it worked." Robin smiled and ran over to Zatanna, "come on we've gotta get the others." They ran back to the beach leaving Billy confused when he came out of the slide.

They found M'gann, Connor and Kaldur still laying on the lounge chairs on the beach. Robin spoke to them with a huge grin on his face, "Guys Artemis and Wally are about to race down those slides over there", Robin pointed at the cliff where the slides' exits were.

Zatanna continued, "yeah were going over to the cliff to watch what happens, wanna come?"

M'gann looked super excited, "yes, lets go!", Connor and Kaldur didn't look as thrilled but agreed anyway.

The team stood at the bottom of the slide where the ladder was to climb back up the cliff and out of the ocean.

They watched as Artemis and wally disappeared into the parallel slides, each with several loops. A few seconds later both of them shot out the bottom of the slides and into the ocean at exactly the same time. They both came up out of the water at the same time wondering who had won.

Everyone agreed that it was a dead heat. As both Artemis and wally climbed up the ladder, Robin spoke to Zatanna, "This is perfect, we can tell them to go again now." Zatanna nodded and met them as they got out of the water. "guys you're gonna have to race on a different slide now", Zatanna told them.

"fine, I'll beat her on any of them", Wally replied.

"Oh please, you have super speed and I'm still going to beat you", Artemis responded.

"okay, let's go then, you can even pick the slide", said Wally

Artemis glared him, "Sure, just makes it easier for me".

The Pair walked off towards the rest of the water slides. Robin spoke to Zatanna once again, "this could not have gone any better."

"I know", replied Zatanna, "I give it 3 days." They both laughed.

* * *

Artemis and Wally were competing on every Water slide they possibly could, but they came out at the same time on every single one. However Not one of them wanted to give up. Therefore, this went on all day until the sun started to set. After another dead heat on a slide called the Aqua racer they both seemed to be at the point of exhaustion, so rather than trying again they decided to call it even.

They returned to the beach that everyone was lounged on earlier that day to find the others, but there were barely any island guests left on the beach. The archer and speedster were still out of breath so rather than looking for the others they just decided to lie on the beach and watch the sunset. The sky turned a bright orange and Wally decided it was time to break the silence, "you know, Although I couldn't beat you on any of the slides, I actually had a pretty good time today Artemis."

"me too", Artemis smiled.

Wally continued "But I think there may be one way to decide who's better"

"oh yeah, and what's that?" Artemis asked.

Wally pointed to the 10m diving board which was at the end of a pier out in front of them in the ocean.

"you're on", Artemis got up off the sand and ran down onto the pier.

"hey wait up", Wally yelled as he pretended to try and catch up.

They both ran down to the stairs at the end, Wally caught up with her right at the top of stairs and they jumped off the 10m platform together.

They both came up for air, "I didn't think you would do it", said Artemis.

"Well I couldn't let you beat me", wally replied laughing.

The pair swam back to the pier and walked back to the beach, it was starting to get dark.

Under the stars, they walked over the series of bridges to get back to their own area.

They assumed that the rest of the team were already back because it was pretty late. Wally and Robin's bungalow was next to Artemis' so the pair stopped in between.

They were now face to face beside the pool, "we may be even on the waterslides but tomorrow on the rollercoasters you're going down." They moved closer together until they were only inches apart. "oh yeah, we'll see."

Suddenly Billy came out of nowhere, "oh hey guys, man I am so full, I definitely got my moneys worth on the buffet."

Artemis and Wally separated as soon as they saw him, "oh hey Billy…", said Wally.

"Man, you guys are still in your swimsuits? You must have been on the waterslides all day", Commented Billy.

Before they could answer Robin came out of the bungalow behind them, "oh you guys are back, and how was your day?" he said with a cheeky grin.

"It was fine", Artemis said stubbornly, "and now I'm going to bed".

Billy was confused, "is there something I'm missing here?"

"No!", Wally defended, "and I'm going to bed as well."


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back!**

 **sorry to everyone who was following the story for my time away but i just finished year 12 so i was studying heaps.**

 **I actually wrote this in like may but just finished, sorry for any typos i just really wanted to post this chapter.**

 **hope you like it!**

It was another morning in paradise and everyone was looking forward to the complementary buffet at the hotel, everyone except wally. Despite his love of food, he was dreading being bombarded by questions about the time he had spent with Artemis the day before. He had firmly decided that he would forget the whole thing with Artemis ever happened.

Everyone was gathered in front of the huts by the pool, they were only waiting for the young speedster.

"What's keeping Wally?", "I thought he would be dying to get to breakfast", asked Zatanna.

"yeah it is weird, what do you think Artemis", Robin said, about to burst into laughter.

Artemis glared at the boy in shades, "I don't know Robin," she snarled.

Wally had been sitting on his bed preparing for his friends' questions but finally joined them outside.

"Well you took your time", said Robin as the team started walking to the Hotel's restaurant.

"you think I just wake up with hair like this?" joked Wally.

Everyone naturally looked at Artemis, waiting for her usual insult, but there was nothing.

"Huh… hey wally how was your day with Artemis yesterday?", asked M'gann.

"day with Artemis?", "I don't know what you're talking about, I was chatting up girls most of the day", Wally lied.

Zatanna was confused, "then where were you Artemis?"

"Umm… I was... with Billy at the buffet", the archer replied.

"no, you w…", Billy tried to say but was secretly punched by Artemis who was walking next to him.

"oh yeah it was great", winced Billy.

Zatanna and Robin glanced at each other with confused faces.

* * *

In a few moments the team was entering the restaurant building where all the hotel's guests were congregating for breakfast, the scent alone was enough to make one drool.

Wally could finally breath after using his elaborate excuse to cover up his day with Artemis. Now he could focus on more important things, breakfast.

After settling on a large table and dropping their belongings, the team approached the food.

In front of them was a smorgasbord full of everything that made a good breakfast.

Wally's eyes lit up "This is it", he said.

"this is what?" asked Robin who was next to wally.

"heaven", he said and Robin started laughing.

Once everyone had returned to the table they discussed their plans for the day.

"us guys were gonna head over to the arcade and laser tag If you're interested?" Robin asked the girls.

M'gann and Zatanna looked at each other, "we were actually thinking about going shopping", Zatanna said.

Robin tried to hide his disappointment, "oh that's cool, we'll just meet up later then."

"sound good Artemis?", asked Zatanna.

"seriously, shopping, isn't there anything else we could do", the archer moaned.

"oh come on Artemis, it'll be fun" encouraged M'gann.

"can't we just play Laser tag with the guys?" Artemis asked.

"how about this Artemis?" "you come shopping with us for the day and later tonight we'll meet the guys at the arcade and play Laser tag", suggested Zatanna.

"good idea!" Robin said suddenly, wally rolled his eyes.

"fine", Artemis accepted.

* * *

After their meal the team walked back over the network of bridges which led to their own tropical area. Once they had all their belongings Megan, Zatanna and Artemis headed towards the shopping strip while Robin, Wally, Kaldur, Conner and Billy walked to the center of the amusement park where the arcade was.

The day seemed to go quickly for everyone except Artemis who had been dragged around from store to store by Zatanna and M'gann. She was relieved when the girls got a call from Robin at around 5:00pm suggesting they should come over to the arcade.

After about a 15 minute walk the girls arrived at the arcade and met up with the guys. Robin had already payed and all that had to be decided was the teams, little did the others know that Zatanna and robin had already devised a plan. Zatanna spoke up "how about we do me, Robin, Artemis and Kaldur vs Billy, M'gann, Wally and Connor?"

Kaldur answered her, "that is oddly specific but it sounds fair."

"yeah and how about losers buy dessert", suggested wally.

Everyone else agreed on the idea.

Once everyone had their equipment on, Zatanna's team entered the dark arena first. On the way in Artemis had her gun in hand and grinned at Wally, he looked at M'gann, "okay I'm not sure if I like these teams anymore."

Despite Connor and M'gann being clueless how to play laser tag and Robin and Artemis using their stealth skills to their advantage, the game was actually pretty close. Wally and Billy were flying around the arena like maniacs. Artemis was starting to get frustrated, Wally had shot her multiple times and she couldn't seem to hit him once. She knew he wouldn't let her hear the end of it afterwards.

The game had reached its time limit and everyone came out of the arena. On a screen behind the front desk was the score which showed that Wally and Billy's team had won. Robin looked up at the screen to see the score was 46-58. Robin was puzzled, he was pretty sure neither Connor or M'gann had scored any points. Then he looked at the individual stats and realized Wally had 40 points to his name.

"Hmmm 40 points is pretty impressive Wally, are you sure you didn't have a little help? A little super help maybe?" Said Robin.

"yeah I couldn't even hit you once Wally", added Zatanna.

"sounds like a couple of sore losers to me", responded Wally.

"whatever man, what are we having for dessert?", asked Robin.

"Hey Megalicious you can choose", replied wally.

Artemis simply rolled her eyes.

"yay thanks wally, I've always wanted to try Starbucks?", said M'gann.

"Starbucks it is", confirmed Zatanna.

The sun had already set so the team made a quick detour past Starbucks on the way back to their huts. They went to bed early in preparation for a scenic walk they had planned for the next morning.

* * *

Wally couldn't sleep, he hadn't gone for a real run since arriving on the island so he had lots of energy to burn, making him restless. As he lay in his bed staring at the wooden roof, he had an idea. He got out of bed, put on some swimming shorts, grabbed a towel and walked out of he and robin's hut. The pool in front of him was well lit and looked fluorescent among the night sky. Wally placed his towel on a lounge chair, entered the pool quietly to not wake up the others and then started drifting through the water.

* * *

"I knew I shouldn't have had that Frappuccino", Artemis thought to herself as she lay in bed wide awake. She weighed up her options, she could either lay there trying to get to sleep for hours or she could enjoy the tropical island she was on. Choosing the latter, she changed into her green bikini, found her towel and left her hut hoping to enjoy a peaceful, late-night swim. Upon exit she immediately noticed the red headed speedster in the pool. Artemis whisper yelled from the side of the pool "wally!"

Wally turned around in the water and saw Artemis "oh hey Artemis."

"what do you think your doing?", Artemis asked.

"what does it look like? I'm swimming", he replied.

"obviously idiot, but why now?", Artemis said.

"why not?", "Besides, it looks like you're doing the same thing", Wally pointed out.

"yeah… but that's different", replied Artemis.

"I think someone's still angry that I beat them in laser tag", said Wally.

"you know what, lets settle this right here right now", suggested Artemis.

"what are you proposing?" Wally asked.

"whoever can hold their breath the longest underwater", suggested Artemis.

"you're on", replied Wally.

Artemis dropped her towel on the ground and slid into the pool where wally was. She ducked under water making sure she could open her eyes. The pair then moved to a deeper section before deciding to go under on the count of 3. They faced each other about six foot away

"1,2,3", they both said and sunk under the water.

Wally pulled the water around him keeping him submerged, Artemis did the same. The Pair's eyes were locked and wally admired Artemis' blonde hair swaying above her head. For a moment it seemed as though the two forgot what they were even doing and just stared into each other's eyes. This was until they both began to run out of air and resurfaced at the same time. They breathed heavily but were still looking at each other, now even closer than before and standing on the ground. They moved even closer together as if in a trance and their faces covered in water were once again only inches apart. This time there was no interference and slowly their lips came together.

Almost on contact reality came flooding back to the teenagers, they quickly backed away from each other. Wally was the first one to say anything "oh no… no no no no no, what did I just do? Your Artemis!" Artemis responded in a similar way straight after the kiss "oh god what is wrong with me! She then turned to get out of the pool but not before turning back and saying "if you tell anyone about this you're dead".

Artemis left the pool and ran back to her hut while wally sat on a lounge chair by the pool, furious at his himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, this chapter was pretty rushed so sorry about all the mistakes. Hopefully you can still understand what's going on (if you don't you can PM me haha)**

 **Anyways i hope you enjoy it**

 **P.S. sorry about the lack of spitfire but it gets going again in the next chapter :)**

It was now around 3AM in the morning and Wally was still sitting by the pool, almost in self-reproach.

Surrounding the back of the team's personal pool area was a tropical forest which separated them from the beach. It was from there where Wally could have sworn someone was enchantingly singing the name "kid flash". It was faint, but it was there and it had Wally intrigued. He wandered into the forest following the sound. As he got deeper into the forest the sound became clearer until it finally stopped. It was at this point that he heard the familiar sound of feet hitting the ground around him. The Shadows' dark attire made them almost impossible to see but Wally was immediately aware of their presence.

"Calm down boy, we're not going to hurt you", the enchanting voice teased. Wally could recognize it now, it was Cheshire and she stood directly in front of him. Her eyes began to glow red, shining over the ground and giving Wally some sense of the environment that he was in.

"What do you want Cheshire?" Wally asked.

"I'm just here to offer some friendly advice" she replied, "I see you've been spending a lot of time with the archer girl and I know a certain sorceress who may not appreciate it. I suggest that if you value the life of your blonde friend then you stop kissing her in plain sight."

This definitely struck a nerve in wally, "There is nothing going on between us! Besides what's in this for you?"

"Nothing, I'm simply warning you that next time you're confronted by Jinx your archer friend may not be so lucky."

The thought of Artemis dying infuriated Wally, he moved into a blur before unleashing streaks of electricity towards the shadows. They all hit the ground, even Cheshire was completely unconscious.

Wally just stood in front of them breathing heavily before imagining the worst, what if he'd killed them?

* * *

Conner was suddenly awoken from his sleep, he heard what sounded like a lightning strike outside of his hut. Now that he was awake, he could also make out the sound of someone gasping for air in the forest. He threw on his shirt before making his way out to the pool area. Just as he got out, he saw Wally coming out of the forest beside the pool.

Superboy immediately approached him, "Kid what happened?"

"I was ambushed" wally managed to get out.

"by who?" Connor replied.

"lets just wake up the others" Wally suggested.

Connor agreed and woke up the girls while Wally woke up Kaldur and Robin. The team met beside the pool.

"Oh, Wally are you alright?" asked M'gann.

"I am now babe" he replied.

"what happened Kid" asked Kaldur.

"Well I'd just got out of the pool when I heard someone saying my name in the forest, I went to check it out and before I knew it, I was being ambushed by shadows."

"This seems like an unprovoked attack but Robin and I will investigate tonight. The rest of you can go back to bed, we have an early start tomorrow" Kaldur said.

Wally took Robin and Kaldur to the area where he was confronted by the shadows but they were all gone. Wally was almost relieved, at least they were alive.

The three walked back to the huts "Alright kid you can go back to bed" said Kaldur.

It was just Kaldur and Robin left by the pool.

"I have a bad feeling about this Robin, it is impossible that the shadows knew we were coming to this island which means they were already here." Said Kaldur.

"Do you think they have something to do with the disappearances" asked Robin.

"possibly, I have noticed that there is no marine life in the waters surrounding this island which means they are being repelled by something or someone." Replied Kaldur.

"wait how could the shadows go unseen in daylight, get to wally so quickly and then just disappear?" asked Robin.

"exactly, I suspect that this island is not merely a tourist attraction." Said Kaldur.

"we have to get off this island" replied Robin.

Just as he said this Robin received a phone call from Batman, "Robin, cameras just spotted Sportsmaster robbing the largest silver mine in the country, I've attached all the information" Said Batman.

"Got it, we should be back at Happy Harbor by 5pm tomorrow, I'll speak to you about it then" Replied Robin and hung up.

"we should get some sleep" Kaldur said before walking back to his hut.

Robin started to walk back to his hut, noticing Wally's wet foot prints from that night. But then his eyes came to another set of foot prints which went in another direction. He decided to follow them, they went straight from the pool to Artemis's hut. 'huh maybe there's more to this story', Robin thought.

* * *

Everyone was up at 8:00AM the next morning for their 9:30 flight back to Ivy Town, after checking out of the resort and being driven to the airport they were eventually boarding the plane. They were assigned the same seats as the last flight but M'gann had agreed to swap seats with Artemis so she could finish her holiday homework without out being disturbed by wally.

Wally was partially relieved, at least he wouldn't have to sit through 4 hours of silence. Artemis on the other hand thought sitting away from wally would help her concentrate but it seemed to be doing the opposite, she couldn't take her mind off him.

After four hours of flying Artemis hadn't written one word and was in a state of panic, she was expected to have it finished for her first day of school which was just the next day.

After landing and collecting their bags at around 3:00PM, Dinah arrived to pick the team up. The interruption in the middle of the night meant that everyone was tired. After the hour drive, they finally arrived back at the mountain.

Immediately Robin met Batman in the meeting room.

"how was your trip?" Batman started.

"interesting but I'll get to that. I did some research on the mine that Sportsmaster robbed, turns out it produces the purest silver in the world which happens to be the most conductive material on earth." Replied Robin.

"I came to the same result; a substance of that nature is most likely going to be used in a weapon." Said Batman.

"if that's the case then it's likely to create large surges of energy, I can program the cave's system to identify and track them" Robin suggested.

"I've already done it and linked it to the mountain's system, its waiting for you in the computer room" replied Batman.

"alright I'll get straight to it, oh and I'll talk to you about Tivoli island later" said Robin as he walked to the computer room.

Once everyone else had finished unpacking they just lounged around watching TV, except Artemis who was frantically trying to meet the expectations of Gotham Academy.

After hours of programming Robin had finally finished editing the tracking program so that he would be notified when the largest surges of energy were produced around the world. He walked out of the computer room realizing it was almost 9:00pm and everyone was getting ready for bed. He walked down the hall and into the kitchen to find Wally just leaving.

"Hey Rob there's a Big Belly burger and fries here for you, none of us could be bothered to cook so we just got takeaway" said Wally before heading to his room.

"thanks man" said Robin.

He turned to go and sit down but to his surprise saw Artemis asleep on the couch with a pen and paper in front of her. He quietly grabbed the sheet of paper and walked back down the hall to Wally's room.

"Hey Wally can you finish this sheet of Chemistry questions for me? I'm seriously tired." Asked Robin.

"yeah sure man, I'll have it done in like 10 minutes" replied Wally.

"Thanks dude, you're a lifesaver" said Robin.

After Robin had finished his burger and fries, Wally came out and gave him the sheet of homework before going back to his room. Robin quietly slipped the chemistry questions back on top of another book in front of Artemis.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, so i promise this story is going somewhere!**

 **I've just strayed from the plot for a while to build the relationship (which i hope you enjoy)**

 **Also sorry about any plot holes or confusions, but if you don't understand anything you can always ask me :)**

 **Anyway Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **P.S. highly recommend '10 things i hate about you'**

 **P.P.S Easter egg in Wally's friend's name haha**

It was the first day of the new school year which meant everyone was excited. Artemis on the other hand was in a panic, she had slept in 15 minutes past her alarm and had woken up in a clutter of papers. Once she realized the time, she had thrown together her books and taken the zeta beam straight to her home in Gotham. Once there she quickly said hello to her mother before changing into her Gotham Academy uniform and power walking to school.

Artemis walked into her chemistry class 10 minutes late and dropped her books on her desk.

"nice of you to join us miss crock", commented her teacher, Mr Parker, "we're going through the Holiday homework, perhaps you could make up for your insolence with the answer to question 13?"

Artemis knew well and truly that she hadn't done the chemistry homework but pulled out the sheet anyway. To her surprise someone had scratched in some answers, they were barely readable but better than nothing.

"um... for question 13 I got… 2AI(OH)₃ + 3H₂SO₄" said Artemis.

Everyone seemed shocked, even Mr Parker.

"Well done Artemis, it seems you've been working hard over the summer."

Artemis breathed a sigh of relief, as the class continued she sat back in her chair and pulled out her phone under her desk.

She immediately sent a message to Robin, "Hey Rob, I assume it was you who finished my Chem HW for me? thanks I seriously owe you one."

* * *

It wasn't until Lunchtime when Artemis heard back from Robin

"Sorry Art but idk what you're talking about, although there is only one scientist on the team hahaha."

Artemis sat with her friends Bette, Dick and Barbara inside the school hall as she thought to herself, 'no it couldn't have been… Wally?

She had to admit, there was probably no one else who could have gotten all the answers right.

Barbara broke Artemis' concentration "hey Artemis how'd you get that chemistry question right? No one else had a clue."

"oh um... I had a friend do it for me haha," replied Artemis.

"wow they must be pretty smart, maybe you should get them to tutor you or something," suggested Dick.

"yeah... maybe," said Artemis.

* * *

The bell had just rung for the end of the day at Central City High and among the rush out the front doors was Wally and his friends Josh and Jay. It seemed the whole school was heading over to rival school Windsor Heights for the annual first football game of the year. Just as they got out the doors Josh was quick to notice someone waiting out the front of the school.

"Guys, cute blonde eleven o'clock", said Josh.

Wally was quick to see her and stopped dead still, "oh my god".

"What's wrong Wall? You know that girl or something?" asked Jay.

"um yeah just a family friend", Wally managed to get out. "hey I'll meet you guys at the car in like 5!" yelled Wally as her ran up ahead.

Josh and Jay were puzzled.

Wally ran over to the girl, took her by the arm and pulled her down the sidewalk away from the school. They were finally out of sight of the other students, "What the hell are you doing here Artemis?" Asked Wally.

"Gee what's your problem", asked Artemis.

"What's my problem? Where do I start? I can't be seen talking to someone from Gotham academy and the fact that you're even here at all makes no sense", replied Wally.

"seriously? Why don't you want be seen talking to me?" Asked Artemis.

"so I don't look like a snob?" Said Wally.

"You think I'm a snob because I go to Gotham academy?" Asked Artemis.

"No, I don't, but it's just a joke around here that people at your school are a bit… stuck up, so other people might start asking questions", said Wally.

"wow what a nice school", stated Artemis sarcastically.

"yep, now can you please just tell my why you're here?" Asked Wally.

"okay look I'm not proud of this but I know you did my chemistry Homework and was wondering if you could maybe teach me how to do it", said Artemis.

"Hold on that was your homework? Damn it Rob told me it was his", Said Wally.

"well it was mine, so can you help me or not?" Replied Artemis.

"I don't know Artemis you're not exactly friendly towards me", said Wally.

"well in that case I'm sure your friends would love to know that you kissed a girl from Gotham Academy", threatened Artemis.

"oh please, you're as ashamed of that as I am", replied Wally.

"true but how about your criminal ex-girlfriend, I'm sure the team would like to know about her?" Said Artemis.

"you're in over your head Artemis", said Wally.

'you have no idea', thought Artemis before stating that she was serious.

"Fine, I'll teach you chemistry geez", wally finally agreed.

"but the team can't know so we're not doing it at the mountain, or here, or Gotham academy", said Wally.

"well how about Gotham park, It's only a 10-minute walk from my school", suggested Artemis.

"fine, I'll see you there tomorrow after school?" Wally said as he started walking back towards central city high.

"wait Gotham park is huge?" Yelled Artemis.

"I'll text you then", Wally yelled back.

* * *

The end of the next day had come around and Artemis had decided to drop her school bag off at home before walking to Gotham park with her chemistry books.

After his school day, Wally had sped to the Central City Zeta beam and dropped his possessions off at the mountain before zeta beaming to Gotham. It was at this point that he had to use maps on his phone to find Gotham Park. Once he had finally found it, at this point at least 15 minutes late, he opened his messages.

"Where are you?", he bluntly texted Artemis.

"I'm over at the line of oak trees", she replied.

Wally could see the trees in the distance and so walked over.

Artemis sat on a park table between two oak trees and was approached by wally who was wearing a blue, buttoned shirt with a dark green tie and grey shorts.

Artemis greeted him, "haha Nice uniform dork"

"Shut up", Wally said as he sat down.

Wally grabbed a pen out of his pocket, "so what you wanna learn?"

"Well I think this graph is pretty important", replied Artemis.

"you mean the periodic table?" Asked Wally.

"Oh yeah that…", replied Artemis.

'This should be fun', thought Wally.

* * *

After an hour or so and numerous arguments, Wally and Artemis noticed people starting to flock in a grassy area just in front of them. A few men seemed to be setting up a contraption in front of the now seated crowd. Wally and Artemis decided to call it a day and see what was going on. Wally approached a man sitting just in front of him, "excuse me sir, what's everyone waiting for?"

"Oh, the outdoor cinema of course", the man replied.

"Huh, thanks", Wally replied.

Wally and Artemis decided to stay at the park to see what all the fuss was about.

After a few minutes a movie started playing on the large screen that had been constructed at the front, there had to be a few hundred people now. Artemis and Wally leaned on one of the Oak trees that they were previously near and started to watch the movie '10 Things I Hate About You'.

The sun had now begun to set and the movie was coming to a close, Artemis and Wally had unknowingly moved closer together throughout it and were now resting on each other's shoulder. Almost on cue, one of the movie's last scenes started to play:

"I hate the way you talk to me

And the way you cut your hair

I hate the way you drive my car

I hate it when you stare

I hate your big dumb combat boots

And the way you read my mind

I hate you so much that it makes me sick

It even makes me rhyme

I hate the way you're always right

I hate it when you lie

I hate it when you make me laugh

Even worse when you make me cry

I hate the way you're not around

And the fact that you didn't call

But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you

Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all."

The scene ended and Wally and Artemis turned to each other, they moved closer until there lips met. This time there was no reluctance, only passion. To everyone at the outdoor cinema it was just two high school kids making out but time would tell that it was more than that.

* * *

It was now 7:30pm and back at the cave Connor was serving dinner.

"Does anyone know where Wally and Artemis are?" He asked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, sorry this chapter is a bit shorter I was sort of just setting up the next chapter which I have been leading up to for a while now.**

 **So yeah soon the main plot point will climax which I'm really excited about.**

 **Anyways, as always if you have any questions just PM me and I hope you enjoy :)**

The sun had almost set leaving Artemis and Wally to walk home through Gotham's gloomy streets.

"can I ask you something?" said Artemis.

"Sure," Wally replied.

"If you're so smart then why do you go to Central City High and not some prestigious science school," she asked.

Wally looked at her, "we're super heroes Artemis, attending a regular school is the only chance we get to live a 'normal' life. Besides, our futures are already set out for us, why work so hard at something that you are never going to be able to realistically pursue."

"huh, that actually makes sense," replied Artemis.

"sorry for being so blunt, I just think we should enjoy our lives while we can," said Wally.

For a split-second Artemis wondered whether there may be more to wally underneath his juvenile demeanour.

"and I don't wanna look like a snob", Wally added and the thought was gone.

The pair reached the Gotham Zeta beam, Wally went to enter before turning around "same time next week?"

"Whatever idiot", replied Artemis before turning around, smiling and walking back to her apartment.

* * *

Wally entered the mountain through the Zeta Beam, the rest of the team had just finished having dinner. He entered the lounge to see them sitting around the TV.

M'gann looked up "Wally, it's not like you to miss dinner?"

"I know I'm absolutely starving," Wally groaned.

Zatanna yelled from the couch, "There's some leftovers in the fridge Wally."

"Sweet," Wally said before speeding over to the fridge.

"Where were you anyway man?" asked Robin.

"I ahh... was organising some… school stuff," replied Wally.

"Oooh what sort of school stuff?" asked M'gann.

"Oh, ahh we have an orientation ball in a couple of weeks and I'm in charge of some things," said Wally.

"geez unlucky getting stuck with that role," laughed Robin.

"oooh Wally what are you going to wear? What's the theme? who are you going to ask to go?" squealed M'gann.

"Woah calm down M'gann, I haven't even thought about those things yet," replied Wally.

"Hey has anyone heard from Artemis yet?" asked Robin.

"She's probably staying in Gotham, I'll text her and ask now," said Zatanna.

"Can you also inform Artemis of our mandatory training session tomorrow night Zatanna?" asked Aqualad.

"sure Kaldur," she replied.

* * *

It was later that night when Robin met up with Batman in the meeting room.

"any leads on Sports master's power source?" asked Batman.

"I did some research and the only raw energy sources large enough to power whatever Sportsmaster is building are lightning strikes," replied Robin.

"I did some of my own research, turns out the largest capacitor in the northern hemisphere was stolen from S.T.A.R Labs last night. It is unknown how the perpetrator got in or out," said Batman.

"It had to have been Sportsmaster, and with both the silver and a capacitor he could be building some sort of laser," said Robin.

"my thoughts exactly," stated Batman.

"so not feeling the aster," Robin commented.

"keep me updated," Batman said and left the room.

* * *

The next week had come around and Artemis was sitting on the same park table waiting for Wally. She had been there for about 15 minutes before the speedster appeared in front of her out of nowhere.

"How is it that the fastest boy alive is always late?" Artemis asked.

"sorry I had some short notice orientation ball stuff to take care of," Wally replied.

"I don't think asking every girl in sight to go with you counts as orientation ball stuff," Artemis quipped.

"I wasn't! I'm not asking anyone actually," declared Wally.

"Wally West, the notorious flirt, isn't asking anyone to a school ball?" said Artemis.

"look I'm not the best at choosing girls okay," sighed Wally.

"believe me I know, your ex-girlfriend _did_ try to kill me," replied Artemis.

"exactly," exclaimed Wally.

"are you ever going to tell me what's going on with her?" asked Artemis.

"no," Wally replied bluntly.

"come on Wally, I mean that girl is a psycho," insisted Artemis.

Wally snapped, "fine, what the hell do you want to know Artemis? Huh? I had to leave the first girl I ever loved because she was a criminal, is that what you wanna hear?"

"wally… I'm sorry," mumbled Artemis.

"you know what I'm sick of this, if we're not going to do any work then I'm leaving," Wally snarled, getting up and walking away.

Artemis could only sit there in shock, she had never seen Wally so furious. Deciding studying on her own was hopeless, she walked back to her apartment.

Upon arrival she was greeted by her mother who was watching TV.

"mum can I talk to you for a second?" asked the archer.

"of course, Artemis," Paula replied.

"do you ever find me irritating?" Artemis said.

"never Artemis, why's that?" Paula asked.

"I had an argument with someone that's all," Artemis responded.

"Artemis you are the strongest person I know, for you to be troubled by something like this tells me that this person must mean something to you," said Paula.

"huh maybe your right, thanks mum," Artemis said.

Artemis had Dinner at the apartment but decided she would stay at the mountain that night, she had something to take care of.

She zeta beamed to the mountain to find superboy and Black Canary training, "hey do you guys know where everyone is?"

"I think everyone's in their rooms, oh and Robin's in the gym," superboy said.

"thanks Conner," replied Artemis.

Artemis then walked through the lounge room and down the corridor to the room next to hers. She knocked on the door.

"come in," a red headed speedster replied.

"what do you want Artemis?" Wally asked as he saw the blonde come in.

Artemis stood at his bedroom door, "look I just wanted to apologise, it was none of my business asking you any of that stuff earlier today."

Wally looked at the floor, "it's okay, I'm sorry I lost my temper I just don't like talking about… that.

"cool," Artemis went to walk away but turned back at the last minute, "by the way if you don't end up asking anyone to that ball thing, I'm happy to go with you. You know, just so you don't look like a loser."

"you wouldn't tell the team?" Wally asked.

Artemis smiled, "are you kidding, you think I would want them to know I went to a _ball_ with _you_?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, I'm so excited that this story is starting to come together.**

 **I actually have an idea for a 'part 2' once I finally finish, if you think I should please put it in the reviews because I think it would be great.**

 **Anyone I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **P.S I know the whole prom thing is a bit overused but I thought it would be a nice transition in the story.**

* * *

2 weeks had passed and there was a buzz in the air at Central City High, it was the day of the orientation ball. Wally was standing by his locker with Josh and Jay who were discussing their plans for the evening.

"I'm telling you man this could be the night Cecilia finally sees me differently," exclaimed Josh.

"oh please, she literally said it would be nice to go with a friend," laughed Jay.

"yeah but that's until I turn on my charm you see".

"we'll just see about that, hey Wally did you end up asking anyone to the ball?" Asked Jay.

Wally looked up from his phone "oh naa I guess I've just been too busy with the organisational side of things."

"come on wall you've gotta ask someone, you don't wanna be the one sitting down while I'm dancing with Cecilia, do you?" teased Josh.

"If by some miracle that happens, I'll be the one filming it," he replied.

Josh's eyes lit up "that's actually a great idea, would you really do that Wally?" He and Jay just rolled their eyes.

Wally looked back down at his phone and decided to hit send on the text he had been planning all morning.

 _"_ _Hey, I don't know if you were serious about the whole orientation ball thing but if you still wanna go it starts at 7:30 tonight. By the way it's a tacky suit and tie dress code so I understand if you don't want to."_

The bell rang for class moments later and the friends went their separate ways.

* * *

It wasn't until second period that Wally felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he pulled it out under the table to see a text from Artemis.

 _"_ _I might make an appearance,"_ she had bluntly replied. The speedster couldn't help but smile through the rest of class.

* * *

Artemis walked out of Gotham Academy's gates with Dick and Barbara by her side, "Hey Art me, Barbara and a few others were gonna catch a movie tonight if you're interested?" suggested Dick.

"oh, that sounds great but I actually have a family thing on tonight sorry. I'll see you guys Monday though," replied Artemis as she started to walk home.

As she made her way home the archer couldn't stop thinking about the night ahead of her. But why was she so paranoid? It was just one or two dances, and it was only because she owed Wally.

* * *

Wally had stayed back after school to help set up for the orientation ball before meeting Jay and Josh at the football field to watch central city high take on Danville. They then headed back to the West residence to get changed for the ball. After Mary forced the boys into taking a photo in their suits, they began the short walk back to Central City High.

Upon arrival the Ball had a high school prom feel with decorations all over the gym and a DJ in the corner. Majority of the students were already there and had taken their seats in preparation for the formal part of the night. Josh chose a table and sat down with Cecilia while Jay sat down with his date Linda who was new at the school. This left Wally in the middle of the two couples with a spare seat next to him. At around 9:00PM the principal and vice principal finished their speeches welcoming all of the new students, the tables were moved to the sides of the gym, the lights dimmed and music started playing.

It was at this point that Wally took a seat at the side of the gym while everyone else started dancing. After the first few songs a discouraged Wally was joined by Josh and Jay, "look Wally we get that your still hung up on your ex but there's loads of girls here," said Jay. "yeah come on Wall you've gotta move on," added Josh.

At that very moment wally saw a blonde headed archer walk into the gym in a green, silk dress with her hair in a loose bun and high heels on her feet. "who's to say I haven't," responded Wally. Both Josh and Jay turned their head to see who Wally was looking at and realised it was the girl they saw two weeks earlier.

Wally stood up and walked through the crowd to meet Artemis near the door, "well who would have thought, not only here but in a dre...," Wally was cut off by Artemis, "shut up or I'm leaving."

"well okay then," Wally replied.

Artemis stared at the hundreds of streamers coming from the roof, "you know I just remembered the last time we were in this gym."

"oh no," sighed Wally.

"yep it was the time I saved your ass from Amazo," Artemis teased.

"did you come here just to rub it in my face?" Asked Wally.

"no, like I said before I came so you wouldn't look like a loser, now are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"fine, but you're a family friend from Gotham okay?"

"got it," replied Artemis.

* * *

Back at the mountain Zatanna and Robin were lying on the ground competitively playing a videogame while M'gann and Conner were watching from the couch.

"I wish our school had excursions Conner, Artemis must be having so much fun," sighed M'gann.

Robin couldn't help but overhear and paused the game, "excursion? Artemis told me she had family stuff on tonight."

Zatanna turned around as well, "huh that's weird, you know come to think of it both Artemis and Wally have been acting pretty weird lately.

"I think Wally's just been busy with the orientation ball, oooh I wonder who he asked to go," squealed M'gann.

'yeah, I wonder," Robin thought to himself.

* * *

The night at central city high had almost come to an end, but not without one last slow dance. Reluctantly Wally stood up next to Artemis and offered his hand. Hiding a smile, Artemis took it and was led to the dancefloor. She threw her arms around Wally's neck and he placed his hands on her waist. As the pair swayed over the floor, naturally their banter continued back and forth.

"you're a lousy dancer you know that," Artemis whispered.

"only as good as my partner," Wally replied.

"I should have let Amazo crush you."

"oh yeah, well then you'd have no one to compete with."

"you're right."

Artemis leaned in and kissed Wally, unaware of the other hundred students watching them in amazement.

Once the song finished Artemis realised it was almost 12:00am and rushed to get home taking the zeta beam back to the mountain and then back to her apartment.

* * *

Wally on the other hand said goodbye to Josh and Jay before strolling home on the warm autumn night.

As he walked along the tree line, he heard rustling coming from the trees in front of him and out of the shadows came a familiar pink haired sorceress.

"I should end you right now for what you did Jinx!" growled Wally.

"Calm down flash boy, I've come here to negotiate."

"negotiate what?" demanded Wally.

"well you see, I think we have a bit of a conundrum on our hands."

"what are you talking about Jinx."

"allow me to explain… your archer friend is walking through central city right now all by herself, leaving me to kill her whenever I please. Now obviously you would do your best to protect her but we both know somewhere down the line you're not going to be there to save her are you? This gives you one other option, to kill me, but dear Wally you would never hurt me, would you? Luckily for you I can give you another option."

Wally gritted his teeth but, in his mind, he knew what Jinx was saying made sense.

"what is it?" He groaned.

"well If you come with me, I'll leave your girlfriend alone" said Jinx.

"fine," he muttered.

"great this won't hurt a bit."

"what?" Wally managed to get out before feeling light headed and collapsing into Jinx's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, sorry this chapter took so long but I've just moved into university and have been really busy.**

 **Anyway, a few things obviously came together in this chapter which is really exciting because it means the finale is close. As always if you guys don't understand anything or have some suggestions then PM me.**

 **P.s I know the Jinx line is straight from teen titans but I just love it so much and wanted to use it in the story.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Wally woke up in a daze, from what he could tell he was in a dungeon-like room, almost as if he had been taken underground. His efforts to move were futile, leading him to the conclusion that he had been drugged with a muscle relaxant of sorts.

Once accepting that he wasn't going anywhere, his breathing became still allowing him to realize that there were mutters coming out of the double doors in front of him.

"I've calculated that the satellite is likely to hit Florida," one of them said.

Wally was able to pick up a European accent but was too disoriented to identify which exactly. The doors in front of him remained wide open, almost teasing the redhead who was sitting with his back against a concrete wall. It seemed that he was in the only room with any light leaving whoever else was there to remain hidden in the shadows.

Realizing the speedster's struggle for awareness, one of the voices stepped through the door and approached Wally.

A large, intimidating man in a grey hockey mask with blonde hair stood before him.

"Kid flash my boy, I've heard so much about you."

"Sportsmaster!" Wally groaned, "care to explain... why you've gone to so much… trouble to kidnap me?"

"Kidnapped?" Sportsmaster questioned, "It was my understanding that you came here voluntarily. But if you must know… I have an interest in your newly gained abilities."

"and what makes… you think I have… new abilities?" Wally managed to get out.

"well you put on quite a display against Cheshire and my men, didn't you?"

"I don't know… what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on Kid, it did happen right here above us." Sportsmaster laughed.

Suddenly things started to make sense in Wally's mind, how Cheshire just disappeared after he knocked her unconscious, why all those people had gone missing and why there was no marine life in the water. Wally was back on Tivoli island.

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon in Happy Harbour which meant the whole team was at the cave. It was the start of fall but was still warm enough to enjoy a day at the beach. Wally hadn't arrived at the cave yet but the others just assumed he would come later; besides, it wasn't like him to miss a beach day.

Just as the team was about to head out the back door to the beach, Robin received a call.

"Oh, hi Mary, no he's not here, uh okay I'll see what I can do, yeah I'll call you later, bye."

"Robin who was it?" Asked M'gann.

"It was Wally's Mum, he didn't come home last night."

Artemis felt her heart sink.

* * *

Wally had regained feeling in his muscles allowing him to explore his surroundings but as soon as he went through the doors, he found Sportsmaster speaking with the same person as before. This time he could easily recognise the other individual as The Brain.

The French villain glared at Wally, "It Looks like the young kid flash is ready."

"Then let's get to work," replied Sportsmaster.

Sportsmaster grabbed Wally's Arm and started leading him to another section of the caves. Wally resisted, pulling his arm away from the man.

"give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now," threatened Wally.

"Because kid, if you do, your girlfriend is a as good as dead, and from what I hear Jinx is just waiting for a reason to do it," said Sportsmaster.

A scowl was visible on Wally's face as he continued to follow Sportsmaster. After being led through a series of caves and up several flights of stairs, the pair came to a room where a large device, with what almost looked like a satellite dish connected to it, sat waiting.

"Now boy, aim directly at the dish," commanded Sportsmaster.

"what? I'll destroy it?" Wally was puzzled.

"I doubt that," replied Sportsmaster, "now light it up."

Wally stepped around 10 feet in front of the device before vibrating his molecules and turning into a blur. He then extended his arms and unleashed streaks of electricity directly at the dish, expecting to demolish it. To Wally's amazement the device was not only still standing but seemed to be absorbing the electricity he was projecting at it.

After a matter of seconds, Wally stopped in exhaustion, lowering his hands to his knees. Sportsmaster turned to The Brain who had now entered the room, "well?"

"It should suffice," replied the brain.

* * *

Robin, Zatanna and Artemis sat on their towels by the beach.

"If Wally was last at his orientation ball before he disappeared then it would make sense to ask his friends if they know anything," suggested Robin.

"C'mon Rob they're not going to say anything to a random kid," commented Zatanna.

"hmm you're right, it'll need to be someone they know and trust. I'll have to look into it."

Artemis sat in silence but on the inside, she was in a panic. She knew that if robin spoke to Wally's friends, they might give away that she was at the ball. "Robin, it's only been a day, that brat has probably just locked himself in a basement or something," said Artemis.

Robin looked at the sand in front of him "maybe, but it's not like him to not even stay in touch, I've got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Wally had been taken to a new room, this one had a bed and sink but also bars in front of him, cementing his state as a prisoner. Shortly after being moved to the room, he heard footsteps coming down the dungeon like corridor outside. They stopped in front of him, Wally got up from the laying position he was in on the bed to see Jinx standing on the other side of the bars.

"why are you doing this Jinx?"

"a girl has to make a living Wally."

"I meant the excessive lengths you're going to, to make my life miserable."

"hmmm well, I would call that revenge on the boy who broke my heart."

"I had no other option Jinx! You were going down a path that I couldn't follow."

"that doesn't matter Wally! You know what we had was bigger than that!"

Wally's eyes started to water, "but why do it at all? These people… they're not like you… they're monsters."

"you don't understand, do you? I'm bad luck, good was never an option for me."

"Don't say that Jinx, the justice league… they could ha..."

Wally was cut off "they could have what Wally? It doesn't matter, they'll soon all be dead anyway."

Jinx began to walk away "what? Jinx come back!" Wally called.

"It's too late Wally," she replied.

* * *

Back at the mountain, it was getting late and fear for Wally's wellbeing was rising. Robin decided he had been putting off his suspicions for too long and walked down the hall to Artemis' room. He knocked on the door and was welcomed to come in. He found Artemis on her bed painting her nails.

Robin shut the door behind him, "Artemis can I ask you something?"

"ah, sure rob."

"where were you last night?"

Artemis put down her green nail polish on her bedside table and looked up at Robin, "I was at Wally's orientation ball okay, but I was only there because I owed him for taking Cheshire's knife for me."

"Artemis I'm not concerned that you were there, Wally's my best friend and I just wanna make sure he's okay, so do you have any idea where he is?"

"all he told me was that he was going to walk back to his house, I don't know what happened after that."

"alright, well thanks anyway," Robin went to walk away before turning back around, "look Artemis no one is judging you for hiding whatever feelings you have for Wally, but once someone is put in danger because of it, well that's when it's gone too far."

Artemis began to tear up, "I'm sorry Robin."

The dark-haired teen left the room shutting the door behind him.

Rather than going to bed, Robin decided to continue his research on the string of robberies carried out by Sportsmaster. After sitting down in the computer room, he immediately noticed a discrepancy in the global energy surges. There was a sharp increase in surges on Tivoli island, the boy wonder was straight out of his chair and on the phone to Batman. A few minutes later he had Zeta beamed to the mountain.

"what is it Robin?"

"the program you installed, it's identified a surge of energy on Tivoli Island larger than anything of natural causes. What do you think could have done it, Sportsmaster?"

"no, but I have a suspicion on who did cause it, and he went missing last night."

Robin was startled, "what? But he couldn't have? He wouldn't have?" He stuttered to Bruce but the dark night's eyes were looking elsewhere.

The television behind Robin was lit up with 'breaking news' written across the bottom. Robin turned to the screen to see what Bruce was looking at only to find out that a satellite had just fallen in Florida, killing hundreds. Robin turned back to Batman, but he had vanished.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait!**

 **I actually wrote a spitfire one shot in between just to give myself a little inspiration, its called 'the bet', you can check it out on my page :)**

 **Anyway I've really been looking forward to this chapter, and if you can't already tell, it's a bit of a finale.**

 **However, i have got some really good ideas to continue it and given how much fluff there's going to be, I'm really excited.**

 **Thanks, hope you enjoy**

 **P.s. The team don't know about Artemis' family in this story yet**

Later that night Batman stood before the team in the mission room. Everyone was on edge, the coincidence of Wally's disappearance aligning with the latest atrocity in Florida was impossible to ignore. The Dark Knight didn't hesitate with his words to the teenagers.

"After a string of robberies carried out by Sportsmaster in the last few months, we had suspected that he was building a weapon. However, during this time it was confirmed that he had no power source for this device and therefore posed no threat, that is until Kid Flash's disappearance 2 days ago."

Just as the young heroes became engrossed in what they were hearing, Artemis stood forward impatiently.

"You knew what he was doing all this time and you did nothing? You practically invited him to make a move and now he's taken Wally!"

Artemis stormed out of the mission room, but Batman was unphased and continued his address to the rest of the team.

"As I was saying, we have reason to believe that Kid Flash is being held captive on Tivoli island. You move at 2300 hours and will do whatever it takes to destroy the weapon and get Kid Flash back, dismissed."

Everyone dispersed from the room and made their way back to their living quarters to prepare for the mission.

Robin walked passed his own room, eyeing off the one at the end of the corridor. Just as he was about to knock on Artemis' door, he was stopped by Kaldur.

"I'll take care of it Robin, you don't need any distractions."

Robin nodded and walked back to his own room.

Kaldur knocked on Artemis' door but there was no answer, aware of her stubborn nature, he entered anyway. He walked in to find Artemis reading a novel on her bed.

"Artemis, I'm here to inform you that we have been instructed to proceed to Tivoli island in an attempt to recover Kid Flash."

Artemis looked up from her novel, "good, when do we leave?"

"In two hours, but before we do, I need to know that you won't let your emotions get in the way of this mission."

"You know I won't Kaldur."

"I hope so," Kaldur replied and left the room.

* * *

This time the bioship was the preferred mode of transport to Tivoli island and Arrived in under an hour. The camouflaged ship landed in a clearing surrounded by trees and under the cover of darkness the team disappeared into the forest.

Robin opened his wrist computer, displaying a hologram of the underground tunnel network, "according to this, there should be a trap door only 200 feet away."

The team started walking east and the area started to feel familiar.

"This is where Wally was ambushed by Cheshire and the shadows," Connor spoke up.

Robin assessed the terrain, "That must be how they got away so quickly."

Artemis' mind was elsewhere, she had peered to her left and could vaguely see a pool, the pool that she had kissed Wally in only months ago.

Robin took a few steps forward before looking at the hologram and then at the ground, this is it. He wiped away some leaves to reveal a handle and pulled the circular door open. One by one the team slipped down into the tunnels, Artemis taking one last look at her exotic surroundings, fell into darkness.

Robin lead the team through the tunnels, the hologram lighting their way.

A few minutes later Zatanna looked back behind her then in front again, "does anyone else feel like we've been walking uphill?"

"The hideout must be on one of the mountain peaks," Robin replied, "I think we're getting close."

Only moments later, the tunnel was starting to narrow and a light could be seen in the distance. Aqualad signaled Robin to stop, "This is it, you all know what to expect. Kid Flash is our number one priority, once he is secured, we will advance and destroy the weapon."

All in agreement, Kaldur lead the team onward towards the light. The Atlantean was the first one out of the tunnel and immediately pulled out his water bearers. The rest of the team followed him out of the tunnel and were astonished, they had walked directly into the room where Wally was being held, the only problem was that their teammate was being guarded by Captain Boomerang.

The Australian crook was as surprised as the team and immediately spoke into a communicator calling for back up. In a matter of seconds Sports master was on the opposite side of the room, the king pin was genuinely caught off guard. It seemed the team had entered through a backdoor and walked into the lion's den.

Artemis couldn't take her eyes off the cell on the left side of the room, Wally could barely hang onto the prison bars, he was drained. Sportsmaster was furious,

"Psimon, carry out the protocol now!"

The telepath took off his hood and smiled, Before the team could do anything he was focusing on Wally and the speedster fell to the ground instantly.

Confident in her superiority over Psimon, M'gann flew over to him in anger, "leave him alone!" Her eyes glowed green and the pair engaged in a mental battle.

Superboy couldn't help but worry, "M'gann be caref…" he managed to get out before he was sent tumbling down another tunnel from a hit by Mammoth.

Sportsmaster smiled, "I love a fair fight," Aqualad grimaced and approached the masked man, ready for combat.

Simultaneously Artemis was once again being hunted by Jinx, a final duel seemed inevitable until suddenly Zatanna intervened with a spell, "sdnah deit," she said and Jinx's hands became tied by fabric flying from all over the room. For the first time, Jinx had been challenged which allowed Artemis to take her attention to captain Boomerang who was still guarding Wally's cell.

Whilst Robin and Cheshire were throwing kicks and punches at each other, Artemis approached Captain Boomerang ready to draw her bow, only to notice the key to Wally's cell on his belt. She then knew that she was going to have to do this delicately so with an array of precise moves Artemis gained a grasp on the set of keys and pulled them off the villain's belt. But just as the archer escaped and was about to open Wally's cell, she heard a French voice, "clever girl," she looked to her right to see the brain who seemingly had no weapons.

Cheshire blocked one of Robin's strikes and caught a glimpse of a boomerang flying towards her sister who had her back turned to the thrower. On impulse she threw her sword and took out the boomerang mid-air. A confused Robin turned to see the sword and boomerang hit the ground and then looked back at Cheshire who had somehow vanished.

Artemis heard the commotion behind her, turning and releasing an arrow directly at Captain Boomerang. A net opened out of the tip of the arrow and successfully captured him.

Cheshire's disappearance gave Robin the opportunity to sneak up behind Sportsmaster who was preoccupied with Aqualad. The boy wonder slid one of his leg's underneath Sportsmaster and sent him falling to the ground. In response, Aqualad threw his water bearers down onto him, knocking the masked man out cold.

Jinx noticed her boss' body lying on the floor and turned back to Zatanna, "enough of this incompetence!" Her whole body started to glow pink and she rose off the ground into a floating state. The sorceress then motioned her hand towards a crate, it was sent flying into Zatanna who was thrown unconscious onto her side. Robin retaliated by throwing several bird-a-rangs at Jinx, but with another wave of her hand they glowed pink and stopped mid air before flying back towards Robin and Aqualad. Robin was able to dodge them but Kaldur wasn't so lucky, a bird-a-rang had lodged itself into his right leg, forcing him to the ground.

Only the Boy Wonder stood between Jinx and Artemis who was now tending to an unconscious Wally. Robin yelled at the glowing figure, "Don't do this Jinx, he doesn't deserve it!"

"You immature brat, he broke my heart now I'll break his!"

Jinx's hands started to glow again, but this time she fired a pink ray of light directly at Robin. The teen was sent flying into a wall on the other side of the room.

"Finally," Jinx's eyes turned to Artemis, Superboy was nowhere to be seen and M'gann was still in a telepathic battle with Psimon.

The pink haired girl once again waved her left hand, elevating Artemis out of the cell and throwing her against a wall on the left side of the room. Jinx walked over to a hysterical Artemis who was slumped against the wall, "Weak, just like your father and your sister," Jinx raised her hand at Artemis, "You know what, maybe after I kill you, I'll tell him who you really are, he would be so disgrace…" At that very Moment Jinx was struck by a streak of electricity, and in the door of his cell a despairing Wally fell to his knees with tears in his eyes.


End file.
